


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (8/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, jealousy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (8/52)

Louis was on Harry pretty much the second he shut their front door (half an hour later than expected) after a(nother) full day out with Nick, smelling like beer and London streets and clove cigarettes all over his skin and hair.

Nose wrinkled even as he slipped his hands up into Harry’s shirt to feel all over his skin, Louis muttered, “ _Didn’t even ring, wanker_.”

(Jealousy had its advantages, Harry decided an hour later, spent on the couch.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
